


Dark Q

by Groovehigh



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Secrets, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: James needs something back from Q, but what he will found in the young man's flat is nothing he ever expected to witness...
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Dark Q

James unlocks Q’s front door with apprehension. He shouldn’t be using that key, but he really needs to get his knife back. The young quartermaster took it from him in an attempt of reasoning with the agent, and failed to give it back to him in due time. And Q hadn’t been seen at the MI6 for nearly a week. So it was also a way to check on him. James had had a spare key of Q’s flat for a couple of months now, but never used it. Q and him weren’t together, not yet at least, but James managed to convince Q he was in need of a spare key, just in case. 

“Forgive me Q for breaking in” he whispers to himself opening the door and entering into the flat 

The room is dark, but James is used to explorations in dim-light, and he immediately spots that something is not right. He distinguishes a silhouette, seated on a chair, in the middle of the room, head lowered, chin on the chest. 

“Q ?” calls James frowning really hard 

By instinct and habit, James pulls out a mini-flashlight from his jacket and casts the light on the silhouette. This is not Q. James exhales deeply and approaches, on tiptoes. The darkness and unusual silence is wrecking his nerves, and he fears to have uncovered a dark truth. The silhouette is one of a man, grey-haired, naked apart from boxer briefs. His skin has been carved, all along the thighs and chest. Thin lines of blood, deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to be fatal. The man has a large band of tape on the mouth, and seems unconscious. To be certain, James takes his pulse, in the neck. It is slow, and feeble, but beating. The warm fingers of the agent seem to have awaken the man who lifts his head to James. His eyes have been taped shut, and James is about to remove that tape when a cold, sharp voice warns : 

“Don’t !”

Q emerges from the shadow, bare-chested, arms crossed on his chest. 

“Q !” exclaims James “What is going on ?” 

The agent turns to his friend, and his flashlight catches the blade Q is holding in his hand. The knife James came to retrieve. The agent looks at the blade, then down at the man next to him, then back to the blade, and his jaw drops in bewilderment. 

“Did you do that to him ?” asks James trying to approach   
“BACK OFF !” growls Q “Back off James !” 

James lifts his hand as a gesture of goodwill, and takes a few steps back. 

“I need explanations Q” he calmly says “Please, I know there must be some justification for all this…” 

Or at least he hopes. Because the idea of having Q torturing a man in his apartment is simply unbelievable for Bond, and he is certain there will be more to the story than what appears to be. The prisoner is now completely awake, and trying to speak, or scream. 

“Shut up !” throws Q at him 

But the guy does not. Convinced probably that James will rescue him. 

“I SAID SHUT UP !” 

Q slaps him with the back of his hand, sending the man back into oblivion. His head falls back down on his chest, and some blood runs down from his nose. Q turns back to James, pocketing the knife he had in hand. 

“Sorry you had to see this James. You can still go back home and forget about all of this. You don’t have to remember…”   
“Q. I am not here as your enemy” sighs James “But as a friend. And as a friend, I am sure there is something behind your reckless attitude…”   
“You really should go home now, 007” warns Q a second time   
“I won’t” boldly answers the agent “Not until you explain to me what is going on here.” 

A beeping sound breaks the silence between them and Q grins. 

“Sit down then, I’ll explain once I am finished with him…” 

Q points to the wall, and James lets himself down against the said wall, anxious to see what is going to happen. Is the young, innocent geek really that dark ? Q gets the knife back out from his pocket, and approaches his prisoner. 

“I am running out of places to cut you” he whispers “The next one might feel a bit more painful…” 

He cuts the skin on the upper-thigh of the man, who jumps and screams in reaction to the sharp pain of the blade diving into his flesh. Q laughs, a sarcastic laugh that frightens even James, and he cuts the other thigh with the same application and precision. A few droplets of blood roll from the fresh wound along the thighs, and it makes Q laugh once more. This time it is nearly hysterical and James shivers from hearing it. He is starting to question the mental sanity of his friend, and tries to access his cellphone in the pocket of his jeans to call backup if necessary. 

“Don’t” softly whispers Quentin he didn't saw approaching in his ear, the blade of the knife on his neck “Give me your phone James…” 

The agent pushes the phone away, on the floor, out of both their reach. 

“Good… Now we can talk. We have twenty minutes before the next beep, that is all the time I can give you.”   
“Could you remove the knife from my throat first ?” asks the agent   
“Sorry” 

Q puts the knife back in his trousers pocket and sits down next to James. They both stay silent for a while, watching the dark silhouette squirm on the chair. Q lets go of some tension and leans against James. His head finds its place on his friend’s shoulder, and James wraps an arm around the quartermaster’s waist to pull him closer. Q needs comfort. And James is ready to give him just that, if that is the only way to help him. 

“He deserves what he is getting” murmurs Q after a while   
“Sorry ?”  
“He deserves it” repeats Q louder “He really deserves it…”   
“How long have you been holding him captive here ?”  
“Three days”  
“Why ?”  
“He… He… He raped my little sister…” 

James frowns at the tied-up hostage. Really ? A rapist. 

“She is only twelve,” keeps going Q “and she was tricked online by that pig ! He raped her, twice.”   
“What a bastard !” exclaims James “How did you find him ?”  
“I tricked him. Posed as a thirteen-year-old left alone at home by her parents. He rushed here…”   
“What are you going to do with him ?”

Q sighs and snuggles closer to James. 

“Q, what are you going to do with him ?”  
“I don’t know” whispers the quartermaster “Torturing excites me very much, but I don’t think I could ever kill him. But I can’t let him go either…”   
“Torturing excites you ?”

If there was more light, James would have seen his friend go from pale to bright red in a second. Yes, torturing makes him hard, that is one of his most shameful kink. But this is not the most important problem here… 

“So you don’t have a plan ?” adds James sensing that the excitement part is making his friend uneasy “Well done, Q !” 

He can’t help but chuckle and it transforms into a pure laugh. Q laughs as well, but they both stop when the beeping sound echoes through the apartment again. Q sighs and readies to get up, but James stops him. The agent turns to his friend, takes Q’s face into his hands and plants a kiss on the man’s forehead.   
“Let me do it.”  
“James, no ! You don’t… !”  
“Let. Me. Do. It.” repeats James detaching each word 

Q sighs and places the knife in James’ hand. The agent kisses him once more on the forehead, and joins the tied-up man in the middle of the room. He is half-conscious, but senses a change as the agent doesn’t hesitate one second. He puts the blade just below the knee, and cuts the skin just like Q would do it. A muffled scream replies to that torture, and Q flinches. Hearing people scream is exciting. And he is enjoying this much more than he should. James reciprocates the cut on the other knee, making the man scream louder even. The rapist passes out from pain and exhaustion, and silence comes back in the room. James looks at the blood, rolling down the man’s legs and he puts the knife back in his pocket. He then joins Q against the wall, and the quartermaster grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He pulls him close and James understands immediately what is going to happen. The young man presses his lips against James’ mouth, and the agent wraps his arms around the quartermaster, answering the kiss with a lot of passion and desire. 

“I never imagined our first kiss to be like that.” admits the agent once they stop “But I don’t mind…”  
“Sorry to drag you into my mess…”  
“It is not a mess, Q. It is justice.”  
“What about the MI6 ? What if we get caught ?”  
“We won’t. You still have two days of leave, from what you asked M, and I can disappear for a couple of hours. But we need to do something about him. We can’t let him go…”   
“I know.”   
“Do you trust me, Q ?”

The quartermaster nods and James says to him : 

“You need to get some sleep. Let me take care of him. When you wake up, it’ll be ancient history.”   
“It is my mess, I should take care of it myself.”  
“You’ve done enough, Q. Please, I want to help” 

Q sighs and kisses him tenderly. That is his approval. James helps him get up, and makes sure he gets in his bed before taking care of their prisoner. He comes back to the man, unties him, and the rapist collapses on the floor. James removes the tape from his eyes, and the man blinks at him, several times. 

“Right. Look at me…” groans the agent “You bastard !”

The agent, skilled as he is, places his hand over the taped shut mouth, to further muffle the sound, and sticks the knife between the man’s legs, piercing through the cock, and balls, making sure to hurt him in the most painful way possible. The man passes out almost instantly, and James laughs at him. 

“Coward” he mutters “You only got what you deserved” 

The man underneath him gets limb, and James checks the pulse. The heart isn’t beating anymore. Well, at least it is a clean death. His heart probably gave up from so much pain. James sighs and gets on his feet. He lights up the room and look for something he could use to move the body. He knows a guy that can make him disappear, and will ask no questions. The perks of working as a secret agent for the Crown. 

When Q wakes up, nearly twelve hours later, he finds James in his kitchen, wearing clean clothes, his hair still wet from the shower, reading the newspaper over a cup of coffee. 

“Hey, sleepyhead” greets the agent “How are you feeling ?”  
“Shameful” shrugs Q “What happened ? What did you do with… ?”

Q turns on himself to check the room. There is absolutely no trace left of the drama that unfold here in the past few days. Not a single drop of blood is left, and the room found its usual quietness back. 

“With what ?” shrugs Bond “Nothing happened here. Only a bad nightmare…” 

Q shakes his head and look at James smiling at him. He joins him, sits on his lap and hugs him tight. The agent holds him close, and Q whispers to him. 

“Thank you James. Thank you so much…”  
“Anything for you, Q” answers James “Anything…” 

And that is how they came to be together, sharing this very dark secret. The body was never to be found again, and James used his spare key a lot more often after that day.


End file.
